


freefall

by CeruleanShockwave



Series: girls like girls like boys do [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erza Scarlet Is A Useless Lesbian, ErzaJane, F/F, Mirajane Strauss Is A Functioning Lesbian, Soft Girlfriends, Useless Lesbians, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanShockwave/pseuds/CeruleanShockwave
Summary: mirajane's eyes are a sparkling, shimmering blue, like the sea and the sky and the stars all rolled into one, and erza can feel herself falling all over again, but she doesn't mind.she's been freefalling ever since she met mira, anyway, so what's new?





	freefall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oceanewave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/gifts).



> As you requested, Oceane! Erza being uselessly in love with Mira, and I'm trying a new no-caps style just for this fic :D All my fics are dedicated to you, lovely Oceane; you really got me writing a lot for FT and you're the sweetest person I have met!

erza swallows, mouth dry, as she kneels down slowly. mira's back is turned to her, eyes fixed on the sky sparkling and shimmering with diamond-like stars, the view more than perfect from the balcony of their shared studio apartment.

"mirajane strauss," she says, and mira whirls around, hand flying to her mouth in stunned silence as she takes in the fact that erza is kneeling down, hands behind her back. it's easy enough to connect the dots.

tears well up in her eyes, and erza soldiers on, bringing the box out from behind her back.

"we've been together for a very long time now. ever since we were, what, sixteen? that's eight years today. it's flown by so fast, it seems like hours more than years. every second with you is so perfect; i want to spend the rest of my life with you. you make me feel like i'm flying, mira. so will you marry me and make me the happiest woman on this planet?" she asks, voice tapering off to a hopeful whisper.

"oh," mirajane breathes, pink flooding her cheeks. "oh, erza," 

she falls to her knees in front of erza, collapsing into her arms, full-on crying now. she shakes and sobs, murmuring, "yes, yes, yes," over and over into erza's shoulder. erza pulls mira closer into the embrace, holding her girlfriend - no, _fiancée -_ as she cries in happiness.

her heart soars with a sudden pride and joy, and then erza is crying, too. they hold each other like that for a very long time, just basking in each other's presence, souls warm and full and  _happier_ than either have ever been. erza's messy sobs quieten soon, as does mira's own soft weeping. 

mira extricates herself from the hug and falls back on her knees, gaze locked on erza's. erza can't help but be sucked into her, just like always; her perfect, round snub nose, her too-kissable rose-petal lips, her dark skin that sets off her white hair so beautifully... mirajane is exquisite, and erza is drowning in her, drowning every minute, mirajane all she breathes and feels and sees, and she can't help but  _want_ to be suffocated by how much she loves this woman. 

mirajane's eyes are a sparkling, shimmering blue, like the sea and the sky and the stars all rolled into one, and erza can feel herself falling all over again into the bottomless abyss that is mirajane strauss, but she doesn't mind.

she's been freefalling ever since she met mira, anyway, so what's new?


End file.
